An Army of One
by WWII
Summary: New an improved Jimmy Neutron is drafted into the Army. He sees some nasty things, but survives them. But when his plane is shot down, and he goes to find Cindy, can he survive? 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N OK, this is the new version of my story since the old one sucks.

Disclaimer:I do not own Jimmy Neutron. (Though I have had many strange dreams about owning it.)

January 5, 1945

"Sheen, fire in tail gun, get your ass over there and put out!" Jimmy yelled from his position on the dorsal gun.

"I'm going!" He yelled

"Sir, there's Krauts everywhere! What do we do?" A young boy, 19 years old yelled.

"Keep shooting! Go, Go, Go!" Jimmy yelled back

Suddenly,Sheen came back.

"Sir, the end is out, everybody's dead!" He cried.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY JUMP!" Jimmy yelled.

Before he jumped out, he looked around. The entire end was out. Poor souls.

He jumped out, just as the the plane exploded by some flak. He soon landed on solid ground.He tookout his Colt 45. and started walking around. Soon, he would probaly be captured. As they say, the war is over for him

* * *

.

Dear Journal,

A few months ago, I made it out of a bomber. The others were killed, I assume. Boy, I miss the good ol' days. Back when it was just me and my buds. I tried out a few inventions, and most failed. Well, now I'm a soldier. I went through it all. You want to here my story? Well here it is.

* * *

James "Jimmy" Neutron woke up on a cool, August morning. He woke up to the sound of crying. It was his mom.

"MOM! ARE YOU OK?" He yelled downstairs.

She kept sobbing.

He went downstairs, and his mom handed him a yellow letter. He examined it.

Dear Mr. Neutron,

We are pleased to imform you that you have been drafted into the 5th Rangers Battalion, and have been chosen to be Second in command, as a Lieutenat. Training starts in 1 month. A bus will be provided for your transport.

Sincerely,

Robert Walker

"What the?" Jimmy said.

Everything was getting dizzy. He was going to war. Great...

"Sheen and Carl got the same notice. At least you'll have some company." She said, sobbing slightly less.

He should get going. He didn't want to go without saying goodbye.

He found Sheen and Carl, and went to the Candy Bar.

"Hey Sam, get some beer over here!"

He brought some beer over, and Jimmy drunk alot.

"So,what you want to do? Couldn't you go back in time or something?" Carl asked.

"No, signed a agreement with government, I cannot use any of my weapons to interfere with war."

"Too bad..."

"Guys, I've got to go.."

"See ya."

Jimmy ran over to Cindy's house, and knocked on the door. It took awhile.When she came, her face was red.

"Neutron?" Cindy said in her normal tone.

"Listen Cindy..." But he could not finish his scentence.

She had started kissing him,and pulled him into her house...

* * *

The next week,Cindy told everybody she was pregnat with Jimmy's child. The next week, he had to go.

"Get a few of em' sport." Hugh said. He nodded in agreement

"When you get back we will get married." Cindy whispered. That gave him a reason to get back. he stepped onto the bus, and was swept away...

* * *

"ATTENTION! I am Captian John Caster. Welcome to Scotland. You must realize that you are the best of the U.S. Armed Forces. You will be training with weapons, but must first run the obstace course.GO GO!" Yelled their instructor.

Jimmy thought about the things hecould do to to speed things up, but hey, he signed a contract. Jimmy ducked under some barbed wire. He made it to the end first. He didn't know he could go that fast. The rest of the year were uneventful. He scored perfect on the weapons test, and was considered for the OSS. Sheen became a Exsplosives expert, (Who would have guessed that?) and Carl became a sniper. But, Jimmy couldn't join the OSS because he was called for duty at France, and was told to write no more letters. The date was May 21, 1944


	2. DDay Part 1

D-Day Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Jimmy Neutron. So don't sue me!

**_A/N:_** This will be the first gory chapter.

_**D-Day**_

_**And when he gets to heaven,**_

_**To Saint Peter he will tell,**_

"_**One more soldier reporting, sir!"**_

"'**_I've served my time in hell."_**

_**Unknown Author**_

_**June 6, 1994**_

Lieutenant James Neutron sat at the side of the bulky British Higgins Boat, traveling towards shore. He was in the 5th Rangers Battalion; Company A, traveling to Omaha Beach. People were throwing up everywhere. But he didn't. He had been on the sea before, and besides, he had to be strong for his friends. He saw Sheen tightly strapping his helmet.

"You think that helmet's going to save your life, boy?" said Captain Thomas. Sheen nodded.

"It might save you from bullets, but once you hit the water it'll fill with water and snap your neck." The Captain replied.

Sheen soon took it off and threw up over the side. They would be there soon. He checked his ammo, like he was always told too.

"30 seconds!" yelled the British coxswain.

He clenched tightly to his rifle. A boat was destroyed next to him. It was that much less help. Sheen had his Ultra Lord figure out, as if he was praying too it.

"10 SECONDS!"

Oh God, he would be going soon.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!"

"Let's move!" yelled the Captain.

As soon as five people were killed going down the ramp, it was evident it was a suicide run going down. Jimmy jumped over the side. People were dieing all around him. Bullets were flying everywhere, and most hit their targets. A hand, (Sheen's) pulled him out. He immediately began running for the seawall, but Sergeant Evans pulled him back.

"The Cap says not to go! We need to get the rest of em'!" he yelled.

They had about 20 men, because 10 had died. Jimmy hid behind a hedgehog.

"Move from each obstacle! Stay in cover! Conserve your ammo! Move!" the Captain yelled.

Jimmy started moving. He heard screams of "MEDIC!" and other things. Before he knew it, he made it to the seawall. Sheen made it second.

"Hey Jimmy! You know what I see?"

"What? Death? Blood?"

"Yeah, but I can also see my mom waving my insurance policy around!"

"Me too!"

Jimmy stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. The MG42 fire kept up. The Captain soon came.

"Estevez! We need you to blow a hole in the seawall so we can get out of here! Do it now! Neutron, after he gets the explosives down, take a team to destroy that bunker! There's artillery in there, so throw a stick of dynamite in to destroy it! Afterwards, you should immediately come back. You and half of Captain Foster's squad will climb up that cliff and take out that artillery! Meet up with Captain Workman's platoon at the trench! I'll go ahead up and meet you there! Go!"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy yelled

Soon, Sheen had the explosives out. With a devilish look on his face, he lit the fuse.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The order ran down the line. Jimmy ducked as the Bangalore's exploded. He had his last moment of peace before he had to go. Time seemed to slow down as he looked around. He heard many things. Many things he would never forget.

"MEDIC!"

"Don't worry, I got you soldier!"

"What happened to the tanks?"

"They're either destroyed, or at the bottom of the channel! Either way, we're on our own!

"We can't take the beach without tank support sir!"

"All we can do here is die! Keep moving soldier!"

Suddenly, his peace was interrupted by the Captain.

"What the hell are you waiting for Lieutenant? Get moving!"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy yelled.

"Sheen, Carl, Billy, follow me!" Jimmy yelled.

They began moving.

"Sir, loo- ahh!"

"Billy!"

Billy had taken MG42 fire. They fired at his chest, and blood came out everywhere. Like on Jimmy's face. Jimmy stopped and looked at his friend. That boy was 18 years old.

"Carl, shoot that sorry bastard!" Said Jimmy, angered by Billy's death.

"But Jimmy, I can't, I-,"

"Do it."

Carl Pulled up his Springfield shot a round, and one gun was silenced. They moved up to the bunker, and were safe.

"OK boys, pick up your smoke grenades, and throw them in while Sheen throws the dynamite. Now!" Jimmy yelled.

The grenades flew, and dynamite did too. They ran for their lives. The Bunker exploded in a fiery mess.

"That was some crazy shit you pulled back there! Hopefully you'll medals in person! Let's move!" The Captain said.

A/N- Ahh… But there is more! Somebody will die, others will live! Will they find the arty on the top of the hill, or is it gone? Please R/R!


	3. DDay: Part 2

A/N OK, yes he will invent something. But not now. Kind of intense, you know?

Disclaimer: You really think I own this?

It was bad out there. Very bad. Sheen was still praying. When would he get over that? Carl had his inhaler out. Jimmy? He was standing there, processing the situation. Sheen nudged him.

"Hey Jimmy, look!" said Sheen.

Some prisoners were coming out of the destroyed bunker, their hands up. Sheen, who was Jewish, went over.

"Juden." Sheen said, taking out his necklace. 'Juden' was the German word for Jew. The Germans looked at him with hatred.

"Sheen, get over here!" laughed Jimmy.

"Alright, listen up! First we'll go up the cliff, to take out those nests and the artillery that should be there." said the Captain.

Just then, MG42's fired on them. Dirt was flying.

"Get down!"

"Advance!"

They were ordered to move. A boy next to him died. Yes, again, the blood ran.

"We need a medic over here!"

Just then, something clicked.

"Mines!" yelled one.

Too late. Somebody stepped on a mine. It of course blew up, and, quite frankly, he was gone. A leg landed on Jimmy.

"Sweet God…" said Jimmy.

"Move! Now! Up the ropes!"

Battleships had fired ropes at the cliff, for them to climb up. But ropes can be cut….But they went ahead. Grenades were flying everywhere. One man got his rope cut, and fell. Jimmy watched. He fell, and then landed on a rock. Blood was streaming from his mouth and neck. Wait... It was the Captain!

"Oh my God!"

"You just got promoted boy." Said a Sergeant.

Jimmy and Sheen made it up.

"With the power of Ultralord, I will succeed! Yahhhh!" yelled Sheen.

Then, he went running around shooting Germans randomly.

"Damn…"

Jimmy kept on running. A person came up. He punched him in the face. Jimmy was reeling. Then again. Then Jimmy pushed him down, and stared at his face. He had a beard, but looked young. He pulled up his Thompson, and shot him in the face. He started squirming around, and then stopped. No pulse was to be heard. He had killed his first man. But then again, it felt rather good. He had killed for a greater cause, and of course, he thought he had done a great job at it, and wanted to continue. He was a perfectionist. He looked at the man's face again. He had a hole where he had shot him, and blood was streaming out. Gross.

"Reporting sir!" a young private said.

"At ease. Any news?"

"Sir…The artillery's not there."

A/N Oh no… The suspense is horrible! Expect a chapter tomorrow.


	4. DDay Part 3

**_A/N _**Ah…Another chapter. This SHOULD be the last part of D-Day. Anyways, I think I should do this!

SilverSummerMoon -Thanks! I try to make a combination of action, humor, and seriousness.

acosta pérez josé ramiro - I know... but, they hated Jewish people even worse. But he's not going to be praying to God all the time. Maybe Ulralord, but not God.

acosta pérez josé ramiro - He will invent something, but it won't be a weapon, because he signed a treaty. It will be a kind of energy bar that will let you walk longer.

SilverSummerMoon -I just HAD to put that in!

Hamtaro23 - What? Well, it takes place in the 40's and Jimmy is a soldier. They do this all the time! (Not here)

kingdom219- Uh, yes. Thanks!

animalluver -Yes, but if you read a bit more, you'll see that Sheen is funny, Carl is a coward (For lack of better word) And Jimmy is basically a perfectionist.

BondFanatic -Good for you. Just because I hated your fanfic, "Jimmy Gone Mad" (M) Doesn't mean you've got to hate mine.

acosta pérez josé ramiro-Read my above post. Thanks! Oh, and I just realized you make the longest replies!

The Opal Fairy- Thanks!

SilverSummerMoon- Weird huh?

* * *

"What?" whispered Jimmy in disbelief

"Yes, we looked everywhere."

"Thank you private. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

He looked around. A squad of his men was there. They would clear out the bunker with him.

My men come with me! The rest, scout ahead! Report back soon! WE need to find that artillery to complete our mission!"

They quickly went back down. By then, minesweepers had already made a path, but the minesweepers couldn't do much about the MG42's up there.

"Run! Run! Keep moving! Get to the trench!" Jimmy said."

Soon, they were there. The trench was disturbing. Bodies everywhere. Even Captain Workman was dead.

"A then there were 10." Sheen said.

He was right you know. Only 10 people were left from his platoon. Or rather, squad.

"You two scout ahead." Jimmy whispered

They started moving. Screams soon echoed from the bunker. Darn it.

"And then there were 8." said Sheen.

"Sheen, shut up! Do something! I need a distraction so I can throw a grenade!"

"What's my motivation?"

"Your motivation me not kicking your ass!" said Nick.

"OK."

"Hey, you Nazi bastard, how's your Jewish prostitute doing?"

It worked. Two came running out, and were shot easily. Nick threw the grenade, killing many others.

"Where'd you learn that, Sheen?" Jimmy asked.

"From my mom."

"SHEEN!" They all laughed.

"Let's move guys." said Jimmy.

Little action was seen until they found a door. It was a door too the Machine Gun post.

"Break it down!"

BANG! Went the door as it was knocked down.

"We surrender!"

An MP soon came in. They were taken prisoner, and the squad was soon in the forest.

"Why are we here again?"

"To destroy that artillery!"

"Get down!"

A MG32 was sitting on a sandbag.

"Carl. You're up!"

Carl, still shaking, pulled up his Sniper Rifle. He shot and…. It hit!

"Stay down!"

The Germans did nothing.

"Shoot again!"

Another German died. They must have finally realized it. Two Panzers came rolling up.

"I need a bazooka!"

"Here you go Jimmy!" said Nick

He pulled it up to his soldier. He shot it and destroyed a tank! A German climbed out, very badly burned. They shot him, in the face. It was all that he took. The Panzer shot, destroying a tree. They were dead. That was al the ammo they had.

"Run!"

Suddenly, the Panzer was destroyed and the infantry was sent running!

"Clear up! Excellent work Captain, our unit is moving out to Cherbourg, and you will be too. We destroyed that artillery for you, but you just missed it!" said a Colonel.

Jimmy was alive. He thought he would be dead! Well, he'd have to do it all over again tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N_**- **_Panzer-Type of tank_**

_**Bazooka-Anti tank weapon**_

_**MG32-Deployable machine gun.**_

_**MG42-Mounted MG.**_


	5. Cherbourg

**_A/N _**Hello! Yet another chapter! Anyways, I'm going to make some of this chapter devoted to Retroville. Oh, is this gory enough, or should I make it more gory?

* * *

_**Disclaimer- Dude, I don't own JN!**_

Cindy Vortex sat at home, drinking her coffee. It was a custom of hers. Everyday, she sat at her couch, normally until 1:00. Afterwards, she would go to Mrs. Neutron's house, along with Libby and Elke. Her parents had abandoned her ever since she had become pregnant. Mrs. Neutrons was basically the only one left. When she went over, they normally exchanged opinions on the war, how Jimmy was doing, and assembled care packages for Jimmy. Most of all, however, they planned the wedding that would undoubtedly happen unless, he, well, you know, died. Jimmy wasn't invincible. He wouldn't be resurrected if he died. He had told her that before. She believed him, of course. She was virtually a genius, after all. But deep in her heart, she didn't believe him. He was hers, and wouldn't be taken away from her.

She carelessly looked out of the window. The mailman was there. She had a bizarre feeling in her stomach. Was it a letter explaining Jimmy's death? She had disturbing images of Jimmy stepping onto a mine, exploding into a thousand pieces. Or of him getting shot in the head, blood draining out of his head, dying in pain and agony. Of course, it could just be a letter from him telling her that he was OK. It was a 50 50 chance.

"Letter for Mrs. Vortex!" said the mailman

"Thank you sir!"

"Don't mention it. Rain, hail or-"

"Yeah. Bye!"

She shut the door, and opened the letter. A picture fell out. She would look at that letter. It read:

_**Dear Cindy,**_

**_I'm (unfortunately) still alive. We just finished the landings at Omaha beach. Our landing zone was called Point Du Hoc. It was a bloodbath. We lost half of our platoon. We were told to seek out some artillery, but it was gone! We found it further inland though. I also got promoted to Captain! Bye!_**

Wow, he was alive! What a relief! On to the picture. It showed Jimmy, Carl and Sheen all standing up. Sheen had his rifle up to his shoulder, looking for Germans. Carl had his rifle slung on his shoulder, smiling. Jimmy had his Thompson pointing downward, smiling slightly. Boy, she loved him.

* * *

_**Cherbourg, 0700 hours**_

Jimmy Neutron woke with a start. He had just been through one of the toughest battles in the history of mankind, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do Omaha all over again. It sure seemed like it would be….

"Mortars! Wake and shake it! The Germans are bringing your coffee!" yelled Jimmy.

Mortars were firing. They destroyed many buildings, but none were harmed.

"The mortars have stopped. Move out! Be prepared to use your grenades, and don't waste your ammo! Check your corners and keep your buddies in mind." said Jimmy.

They walked around. Nobody was to be seen.

"Stay down! Somebody's coming!"

"Hey, hey! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Lieutenant James Foster, 101st airborne division!"

"Hello Lieutenant, Captain James Neutron, 5th Rangers. Report you status."

"My men are 30 strong, plenty of ammo, but we'll soon run out. The Germans keep up with their attacks, and one is soon to come. They normally bombard us then attack."

"Got any sandbags?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good set them up. We'll put our 30. cal in the middle. What is the Germans strength?"

"Two platoons and two tanks. They'll probably send out their whole garrison out though."

So, two platoons, and two tanks. This would be tough.

"Alright boys, it's us against them and they have two tanks. Mow down the infantry, so we can concentrate on those tanks." whispered Jimmy.

"Damn it!" said Sheen

"What?"

"I hate goddamn tanks!"

"Well so do me!"

Jimmy got behind a sandbag, B.A.R. at the ready. He soon heard footsteps.

"Get down!"

A platoon was there, along with two officers. He put is B.A.R. up to his shoulder, and fired.

"Ahh!"

"Is Ami!"

"Base of fire, this position!" Jimmy yelled.

Bullets were flying. Everywhere even. Five were dead already.

"Sir, it's a goddamn firing squad"

"Get up there! Now!"

"N-Ahh!"

He had gotten shot in the head. Blood was everywhere.

"Medic!"

"Where the hell are those 50. Cals?

"I got em'!"

Nick set them up. All infantry was mowed down, in a bloody mess.

"Tanks!"

'"Sheen, fire the bazookas!"

He fired them, but only one was down!

"Sheen, Nick, your with me!"

He went to the tank, opened the hatch. And gunshots were herad.

"God! They shot me in the arm!" said Jimmy.

"Sheen, put a satchel charge on the tank!" yelled Jimmy.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The tank exploded in a fiery mess. A man got out. It was the man who shot him. He was charred up. He raised his Thompson, and fired. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"That was a good job, Captain." Said a Major.

"You'll get your mission specs later."

"Thank you sir!"

He had done it.

"Clear up!"

"Clear down!"

"Clear over here!"

He was apparently still alive.

* * *

You people are like buzzards. You take it and you leave. Anyhow, I'm gonna make him invent something. In the mean time, review! Or I shall quit! 


	6. Market Garden Part 1

Captain James Neutron, 82nd Airborne Division sat patiently in the C47 Cargo planes, waiting for the pilot to give them the green light, signaling for them to jump. They had been transferred from 5th Rangers so they could take place in the new operation, codenamed "Market Garden" It was a large scale airborne operation to take place in Holland. He personally thought it was a lost cause, Monty had really over judged the forces of the American and British. They had hardly any support, and there were German armored columns rolling all around the place. The allies Sherman's were no match for the Panzers, they had too little armor and to little firepower. The only chance they would have is if they shipped over a few million Priests and Wolverines. It was up to them, as always, to try to fight for a lost cause, from a more powerful enemy, witch they stood no chance against. The old coozes up in the war room didn't care who died, they didn't care if your best friend died, and they just cared about winning or losing the battle.

There goals were basically simple- they were to take an important bride that would help the armor roll through smoothly. There were many snipers there, plus the bridge was set to explode. He planned on sending out an assault team to take out the demolitions. His next objective was a town the British were taking, called Arnhem. They were to help take and secure it if possible.

The pilot interrupted his thoughts by yelling at them, "Get ready guys, bout there!"

"Stand up" Jimmy yelled

"Hook up!"

"Check your equipment!"

"Remember! Once we hit the ground, find me! Regroup and get a defensive position around the perimeter!

"If you come under fire, get a group and take it out. I don't want to be under much fire when we get there!"

"Neither do I!" Yelled Sheen

Suddenly, Anti Aircraft shells started hitting the plane.

"We got to get the hell outta here!"

"Carl's hit!"

"We wait for the green light!" Jimmy yelled over all of them.

"We wait any longer; there won't _be_ any fucking green light!"

He was pushed out of the open door. He free fell for a couple of seconds, and then pulled the ripcord. He was suddenly jerked back, and started floating to the ground. He landed in a clearing. Sheen and most of the platoon was there.

"I see you've formed a defensive perimeter..." Jimmy said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fuck down!" John yelled

He came running at him, and pushed him down just as a shell landed exactly where he was before. He hit the ground, and blackness engulfed him.

_**Dictionary-**_

_**Sherman- Light/Medium tank**_

_**Wolverine- Heavy tank**_

_**Priest-Artillery on the chassis of a Sherman**_

_**C47- type of plane, mainly used for transportation**_

Thanks for reading, more tomorrow! R&R please!


	7. Market Garden Battle of the trench

Disclaimer-I do not own JN, or related things.  
A/N-Hi all... Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I have school. :grumbles: So let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Captain James Neutron suddenly woke up, blinked and looked around. It was peaceful being knocked out. You're not really asleep...But you're not really awake either. In front of him he saw Sheen. He was busy firing at something. He looked down, laughed and said,  
"Holy shit! Bulletproof Jimmy Neutron, back from the dead"  
"Shut up! Where's Nick"  
"Over there." Sheen pointed out.  
"Leuitenat! Stay here! You're in charge for now! Hold this position at all costs! Provide covering fire!" Jimmy yelled at Nick.  
"Sheen-"Jimmy started tosay,but was interruppted by something "Everybody get down!" somebody yelled.

Jimmy then heard something zooming in- a cannonball. It hit the ground a little far back from where Jimmy was standing- he was away from the intial explosion- but shrapnel was another problem. A peice of shrapnel hit him squareley in the shoulder.  
"Ahhh! Medic! Help! My shoulder! My fucking shoulder!"

Sheen came over to him, and pulled him into the trench.  
"Damn Medic's dead..." Sheen muttered as he pulled out the peice of metal.  
"Gotta do everything myself"  
"There! Fixed up."

He had to admit, he did feel better.  
"Alright! Sheen, take assault team, doubletime over to that trench"  
"When I show a flare, everyone assault!"

Everyone just looked around. Sheen looked at Jimmy,and then looked at his unit.

"Well you heard him! Move your asses!

The assault team (composed of M1 Carbines, M1A1 Thompson's, and B.A.R.'s) sneaked quietly to the to the trench. Jimmy pointed to the PAK40 firing at the people in the trench.  
"Fire." He said quietly.

Within seconds, the two on the artillery were dead. Jimmy flew up the flare, signaling everyone to assault.  
"Fire!" he screamed.

Jimmy fired from his B.A.R., killling many. They didn't even need the fire team. The enemy was ripped apart in secods. Everybody went to the trench. Sheen kicked a body.  
"Oops, scuse' me Franz!"

Everybody howled with laughter. They had finally won this... but they haven't even advanced a mile yet... Everybody knew there would be more tough battles to come...


	8. Market Garden Defense of Hamburger Hill

Disclaimer- I don't own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron™, or any characters mentioned within. I do, however, own any character names that I do make up.

A/N- This is going to be the longest chapter EVER. Enjoy.

_**DAY 1**_

Captain James Neutron sat quietly down on a log. The unit was basically clueless. They had been calling for ammo, support, anything. But it had been three hours. Nothing had come, nothing at all. He himself had run out of ammo for his Thompson, and had to resort to his B.A.R. They had come under fire several times already by stray patrols, and they needed help if they were going to capture the main base by the bridge.

"Hold up here. Try the radio again." Jimmy said quietly.

"Okay." Carl whispered

"Alpha 2 this Alpha 1. Can you read? Over."

"Rodger Alpha 1, what's your request? Over."

"We need more infantry, tanks, whatever. Just get something over here! Over."

"Rodger Alpha 1, there's already a platoon and squad coming out there. Over."

"Rodger. Over and out."

"Out."

The others, who could only here Carl's end of the conservation, didn't know what was said.

"What he say?" Sheen asked.

"He said that-"

But he was answered when a Wolverine came rolling through a bush, followed by another Wolverine, a Priest, and three Sherman's. Then, something else came- an APC. Two came rolling up, within its armored hull were the reinforcements promised…Another platoon, and a squad to add onto the men in his unit. They had it pretty good of right now.

_**DAY 2**_

Every able-bodied man was instructed to help build a fort. Within a couple hours (Thanks mostly to Jimmy, of course) the fort was built. It had a main building where the bunks and supplies were held. Then there were tower like buildings that held MG's and snipers. Finally, there were sandbags with MG's on them witch was the fort's first line of defense. And boy, were they going to have to defend. This was a large amassing of troops, and virtually all of the paratroopers came there, either to stay, or get resupplied and move on to their own objectives. Oh, and did I mention that a lot of supplies was being moved there? And it was a fact that the German's knew- they had patrols moving around everywhere, seeing everything.

One night, Jimmy and Sheen were out side by the sandbags.

"Eugh. It's freezing out." Sheen remarked.

"I know."

"Why don't you just invent something?" Sheen said.

"What's with you? Every time something happens, it's always, 'Why don't you just invent something?' Do something yourself for yourself for once!"

"Okay…"

"Sorry…"

"Shhh! Listen!"

Something was coming… Tanks. Jimmy got on the MG, and started shooting at the area around the tank. Everybody heard it, and immediately provided assistance. Tankers jumped into their tanks, helping destroy the tanks. His platoon rushed out, got down, and started firing.

Once they had won this, they were ordered to attack the main base. The battle for Nijgemen Bridge was started.


End file.
